A Bad OneNight Stand
by Turtle Mushroom
Summary: Dean is having fun with a girl, but she's not all she appears to be. Sam does some deep thinking and must save his brother from the danger that is the demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural**

**This is my first fanfic, bear with me; it may not be very good :) Just a random idea I came up with**

**Sam's POV**  
I was slouched in the armchair of the hotel room Dean and I had rented for the night. It was hardly a five-star suite. It was complete with a bedroom (where Dean happened to be, sleeping presumably), the sitting room, and a cupboard-sized-bathroom (if you could even count that as a room). I made myself comfortable on the couch in the sitting room. My elderly laptop was running at a snail's pace and was starting to heat up my legs considerably. The only reason I couldn't bare to get a new one was because my Dad gave me this one for my sixteenth birthday.

I miss my controversial Dad. Knowing that he was suffering in hell for eternity right now and knowing that his fatality was a sacrificial act for Dean, his eldest son, my brother, was painful, yet inspiring. To see his calm, loving face once more, to be together as a family once again, would mean the world to me and I'd never let him go. It truly pained me that we rarely got along, but if he was still here I reckon we could work it out.

However, my wistful thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a naked Dean darting across the room to the mini-fridge. Grabbing a bottle of whipped cream, he turned around and sprinted back to the bedroom without a glance towards my direction.

I gaped and almost threw up. He could've at least had the courtesy to cover up his-  
Well. That.

I shuddered at the thought and continued to observe my laptop screen blankly. Who'd he even have in there! I only got in about half an hour ago, so the girl must've been there the whole time.

My thoughts were interrupted again by a sudden throbbing in my head. I blinked furiously, trying to make it stop. And then I got a vision.

_Dean and the girl were in the bedroom under the covers._

I didn't want to see this! It was like staring straight in to the next room!

_The clock in the bedroom rung midnight and the girl's eyes shot a deep black._

I gulped. The girl wasn't who Dean thought she was and he was in serious danger.

_The girl glanced down towards Dean and then smiled a harsh, evil smile. Dean looked up and his naked body was flung to the wall. The girl mercilessly raised him, bashing his head against the ceiling, and blood started to gush down the wall. Before long he was white as a ghost, and his thrashing slowed eventually to stillness. Then he fell to the floor. The demon's job was done. She smiled and then strolled towards the door.  
_  
As if I hadn't had enough "brother nudity" for one day. But whatever the circumstances, he was in trouble. The time now was ten to midnight. It was going to happen in ten minutes! I started to panic. My laptop fell to the floor and the top screen disconnected from the keyboard with a thud as it came in contact with the carpet. Where was the colt! Dean must've left it in the trunk of the Impala. So where were the keys? I wasn't just going to barge in and shout "Dean! The girl's a demon! Stop screwing her!" because that way we'd probably both get massacred. I frantically began to turn the room inside-out in search of the keys. It was now five to midnight, so I had to find them fast.

**Thanks for reading! Find out what happens soon and please review/criticise etc **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Supernatural :P**

**Sorry I didn't submit this chapter earlier, I've been busy and such :\**

**Dean's POV**

It's been so long since I've had a night like this. All this monster-hunting is great, but at the end of the day, it's a tough life. It's just nice to give yourself a break and just have a bit of fun. Man is she hot. I almost feel bad that Sammy doesn't have someone right now. Speaking of which, I wonder what he's doing. I ran to get the whipped cream out of the mini-fridge but I'm pretty sure he didn't notice me. He was far too into his laptop, plus I was exceptionally swift. Also, I wish he would cut out that racket! It's like a herd of elephants playing the drums to an audience of noisy death metal fans out there. Although that'd be weird…

The noise was starting to annoy me so I made the decision to see what he was doing, and make him stop it.

"Sorry Jasmine, give me a minute." I apologise.

Opening the door, my attention shot immediately to the junk all over the floor.

"Sammy! What the hell are you doing? I'm kinda busy in here." He rolled his eyes. In fact, he looked somewhat disturbed, and a little annoyed.

"Dean, gimme your car keys!" he emphasised. What the hell could he want those for? I didn't have time for this.

"They're in my bag. You'd better not scratch her!"

"They're not in you're bag! I already checked!"

"Deeeeeeeeeeean" soothed Jasmine's sweet voice. I turned around and went back in to the room to continue my business.

**Find out what happens in the third chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Supernatural and its characters are not of my possession.**

**Sorry it's been a while. Although there isn't many fans out there ;) So I guess it's more for my own personal practice. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Sam's POV**

I didn't have time for this. If I didn't do something soon then Dean was going to die. There was less than five minutes to go before the demon murdered him, and the key was nowhere to be seen. I rushed out the door, slamming it ferociously on my way out. The corridors were of an eerie darkness, and they were as cool as ice. It was rather refreshing actually, compared to the stuffy cupboard we were spending the night in. What the hell is wrong with me! Dean was about to be slaughtered!

_Beep beep_

That was my watch telling me it was midnight.

Holy shit. This can't be happening I thought. The clock in the room said I had at least five minutes! The vision definitely said midnight. Dean was being brutally murdered by the soulless whore. RIGHT NOW.

Then I remembered. My watch had always been four minutes fast. I kept meaning to turn it back, but if I woke up in a morning and realised that I actually had a bit more time to sleep, I felt pretty great.

For God's sake, the time I just wasted rambling away in my own head. Enough was enough. Dean wasn't going to die simply because I can't focus on one thing for more than five minutes, which is odd because I was at college with my friends not all that long ago. Man I miss those guys. I just took off with no explanation and-

For fuck sake!

I continued to sprint towards the lift. Why did we have to get a room on the second floor? Dean only chose it because he enjoys the sensation of his testicles when the lift moves. Idiot. Approaching the elevator door, I frantically pressed the button multiple times.

What was taking it so long! I didn't have time for this. The stairs were right by me; I could run down them way quicker. This was the obvious choice to make, so I began to run at a rapid pace. I checked my watch. It said 00:01, meaning I had three minutes before the ordeal happened. There was no one but me to save him from eternal damnation in hell, and I couldn't risk wasting anymore time.

The car was parked directly in front of the hotel. Thank God the car park was full; it would've taken me ages to locate it in this lighting.

I really hadn't thought this through. The colt was in the trunk, and I didn't have a key. Why the hell did I come out here! If the car had central locking I could easily break in through the window, but breaking into a trunk is a whole different story. Curse Dean's obsession with old cars. I should've just stayed in the room, set up a trap, recite an exorcism, not as easy as it sounds but hey. I had no other choice.

My watch said 12:02. Two bloody minutes! I had to get in that trunk. I looked around to see what I could find. Pulling at the trunk really didn't do any good, I needed that key! My eyes darted all over the place, desperately looking for a solution, and then my eyes focussed on the driver's door.

He left the keys in the door handle. What a twat. It could've been so easily stolen! A vintage Chevrolet Impala is hardly cheap as chips, or as common as house spiders. Enough of the rambling though, this was evidently a great thing, thank God for his careless manner, and I didn't hasten to unlock the trunk and open the case containing our collection of guns.

The colt wasn't there.


End file.
